Waiting was all he could do
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Waiting. How many people really understood the meaning of the word? That was something that Sion would like to know. And what was he supposed to do now that the person he had been waiting for had finally returned?


**Title: Waiting was all he could do**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Nezumi x Sion**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: No. 6 and it's characters are not owned by me. All copyright and ownership belongs to Asano Atsuka.**

Waiting. How many people really understood the meaning of the word? How many people actually suffered and lived each day in wait? That was something that Sion would like to know. And when the time when waiting finally came to an end, how were you supposed to react? Were you supposed to cry, to laugh, to smile, or to yell? Were you supposed to be calm or were you supposed to lose control? Was there even a way to be ready for the moment when waiting ceased and a new path started? If so, then Sion would love to know it because at this very instant, his waiting had ceased. Because the person he was waiting for had finally arrived and was standing in front of him, just as handsome as ever.

"Nezumi..." was the first word that slipped from Sion's lips as his hands and every other part of his body trembled. He really was not ready for this, could never bring himself to be. After four years of waiting and dreaming of this day, he found himself confused by the many emotions he was feeling.

"I'm back, Sion. Are you happy to see me?" questioned Nezumi as he tilted his head to the side, familiar and elegant gray eyes piercing into Sion's, "or are you surprised? Maybe you thought I would never come back."

"No, I had faith that you would eventually return. I'm just...I don't know what I should do right now," Shion said as emotions took hold of his heart. He suddenly had the urge to scream, to run away from everything. He simply wasn't ready, he couldn't face Nezumi's return right now. Sure he was happy that the taller boy had finally returned, but underneath all that happiness lay anxiety, followed by questions which he was afraid of their answers.

"Perhaps a 'welcome back' would be appropriate," chuckled Nezumi, only to be met with silence and a crimson pair of eyes that seemed full of wandering thoughts, "Oi, Sion! I'm talking to you! I didn't exactly travel all the way out here just so you would zone out and stand there like an idiot!"

At that moment lightning struck among the rain that was pouring outside of Sion's room, though neither of the two boys paid any attention to it. It was just like that night from eight years ago, except that now neither of them were strangers. Or perhaps they never had been to begin with. Even though Nezumi constantly argued that they were nothing more than mere strangers, they both knew otherwise.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Sion spoke, though they were not the words that Nezumi was waiting for, "Nezumi, why did you decide to come back? Are you staying forever or are you leaving again?" followed by a paused that hung like the piercing cold of a storm, because they both knew what Sion's next words would be, "...are you not afraid of me anymore?"

That simple question was enough to bring out painful memories from four years ago. Fear of Sion and the feelings he provoked in Nezumi were what had made Nezumi leave in the first place. That is why the question brought forth so many things, things that Nezumi would have liked to be forgotten.

Nezumi hesitated for a moment, as if searching for the right words before opening his lips, "I've found that there are things which I fear more than I fear you, Sion."

Silence.

"That which I fear more than I fear you is being without you," Nezumi said, extracting a soft gasp from Sion's lips, "and you Sion. What is it that you fear right now? Because I know that it's not the question of whether I'm staying or leaving."

Sion cast his eyes to the floor, away from Nezumi's, the ones he loved so much. The very same ones for which he had come up with endless lines of cheezy poetry in his head.

"I'm afraid of waiting and not having to wait... Nezumi, waiting brings me fear but not having anything to wait for also frightens me. What should I do, Nezumi?"

Nezumi walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Sion, "Live with the fear of not having anything to wait for, because I am not leaving again. Maybe someday in the future this fear of yours will eventually fade, I really hope it will. And Sion, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because this fear was born because of me."

"Nezumi," whispered Sion as he wrapped his arms around the older boy, "welcome back."

"I'm home, Sion."

With this, Sion finally broke down and cried in Nezumi's embrace. He cried, he smiled, he laughed, he sobbed and he came to the conclusion that maybe the fear of having nothing to wait for wasn't so bad. At least not now that that for which he had waited for was finally by his side.

The place had been No. 6, where two boys had miraculously met. One of them was like the wind, strong and willful, and brought in many surprising things. The other was like a flower, living steady but with the fear that waiting was all he could do. But when the wind finally came to flowers side and softly blew away its doubts, the fear of waiting ceased and the hope of a new path brought upon a new light, which both had never seen.

**A/N: This is a birthday gift for Cjloveslink from Tumblr. Happy birthday and I hope you liked this fic. It's not really anything great as I am so artistically challenged, but I hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
